


Now I'm here alone I realize I need someone else

by Bubble_Tea_boi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Tea_boi/pseuds/Bubble_Tea_boi
Summary: Tony is most likely going to adopt one Peter Parker. Peter is ready. But is Stephen?





	Now I'm here alone I realize I need someone else

**Author's Note:**

> There are loads and loads of fics out there about the father/son relationship between Tony and Peter, as much as I like those, I really wanted to write something about Stephen and Peter.

Stephen Strange had fought inter-dimensional creatures, made bargains with beings older than time and died billions of times. Nothing could ever prepare him for working with a sixteen year-old kid with no sense of self-preservation.

It was always, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Or "It's your fault for trusting me!" Again, again and again, every. Single. Time.

This time, Peter had been kidnapped by some weird alien creatures, (just the usual), who were now dead, courtesy of Stephen. He had tracked them easily, and found Parker within minutes.

"What excuse are you going to use this time, huh?"  
Peter shrugged, "Tony let me join the fight."  
"No! He said, 'protect the citizens, and fight where necessary!'"  
"Sorry."  
Peter didn't sound very sorry.  
"I'm not mad Peter, I just want you to be safe. If something ever happened to you on my watch, Tony would never forgive me."

Peter's slightly smug smile faded, and Stephen watched his eyes cloud with memories of Titan.  
Stephen started twisting his wedding ring nervously, a habit he had adopted only recently, but a habit nonetheless.  
He and Tony had gotten engaged two months earlier, and had decided to get married in the spring. 

There was also talk of Tony adopting Peter, he had spent a year now negotiating with Peter's Aunt May, and it seemed a decision was just around the corner, most likely in Tony's favor.  
If Tony adopted Peter, that would make him Stephen's...son.

He did not know how to feel about that.  
Would it really change anything? Peter called Tony 'Dad' all the time, it would be fine for them.  
But did Peter even like him?

"Mr. Strange?"  
"Hmm?" He replied, not even bothering to correct the kid.  
"Should we maybe go?"  
"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry I got distracted."  
Stephen created a glowing portal and stepped through after Peter.

The minute the scene changed from a dark cave to the warmly lit Sanctum, Peter began examining artifacts with curious eyes in a way that reminded him so much of Tony.  
"You probably shouldn't touch that."  
"What does it do?"  
"It enables everybody to hear your thoughts."  
Peter shifted uncomfortably.  
"Speaking of thoughts, I wanted to ask you something."  
Stephen lifted an eyebrow and pretended that he wasn't nervous about what Peter was going to ask him.  
"So, as you know, Tony might adopt me."  
Stephen nodded, "And?"  
"You seem distracted lately. I just wanted to make sure that you really don't want that, or something."

Stephen sighed, "it's complicated. With my life now, I never thought I would get married, have kids. They wouldn't be safe with me. But you and Tony are...different. You can fend for yourselves, I don't have to protect you. But since I never contemplated having family, now that the opportunity has arisen I...I don't know what to do."

Peter nodded.  
"Makes sense."  
"Besides, I'm not good with kids. I don't know-"  
Peter leaned forward and pulled Stephen into a hug.  
Stephen stood there, shocked, for a second before finally wrapping his arms around the teen.  
Peter smiled, "you will be great, Dad."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, that was really short. What did you think?


End file.
